<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Diplomatic Gift by Agama_agama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259537">A Diplomatic Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama'>Agama_agama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares intrudes on Seliph when he's trying on a pretty new outfit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Diplomatic Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a commission for nook miles tickets from a friend on twitter! Unfortunately I'm not super familiar with older fire emblem games, so I really hope the characterization holds up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ares had a habit of intruding on Seliph's personal quarters. At first it was probably antagonistic, but over time it just... became a habit. By the time they weren't sleeping in tents anymore, Seliph had gotten just as used to his privacy being invaded as Ares had gotten to invading it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But being used to it didn't make Ares' timing any better. He'd seen Seliph asleep at his desk, absentmindedly singing while he worked, and in various states of undress. He had a feeling Ares usually didn't care much about that, though, considering these days he mostly visited to fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually being the keyword, because at the moment Ares swung the door open, he definitely cared about what he saw. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seliph had recently recieved a gift of fancy clothing meant for "his queen" (who didn't actually exist). They two of them had laughed about it together about a week ago. The gift contained a short, fashionable skirt, a pair of tall stockings that reached his thighs, and a flowing white shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ares knew this because Seliph was wearing it. Seliph looked at him completely stunned, face red and mouth just a tiny bit agape. Ares couldn't blame him- he probably looked the same way, because Seliph was </span>
  <span class="s2">stunning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Um, h-hello, Ares, I was just-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry," Ares murmured as he walked up to stand behind his boyfriend. He covered Seliph's hands with his own and took over the task of trying to button the bottom of his shirt. He leaned his chin on Seliph's shoulder and looked down- at the delicate silk of the blouse, the way his skirt's hem fell on his thighs. He moved one of his hands downward to play with it, and the other he slipped under his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seliph leaned his ass backwards into Ares' erection. "You like me in this, huh?" But his teasing fell away to a lilting moan as Ares lightly touched Seliph's own dick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I see you like that I do. Get on the bed." And Seliph would have, if Ares didn't scoop him up bridal-style and carry him there himself. He laid Seliph down and stood back to admire him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seliph was undeniably very pretty. He looked up at Ares through his long eyelashes, while Ares smiled down at his big eyes and soft features. He started unbuttoning Seliph's blouse- it was a little small and the light fabric naturally fell away from his frame. Ares reached for the top button, but his hands fell to Seliph's sides instead, and he felt out the slight curve of his waist down to his boyfriend's hips. Gods, Seliph was built beautifully- Ares moved his hands back up to the skinniest part of his waist and touched his hands together on the small of his back. He could feel Seliph arching away from his touch, and he heard him take a sudden, startled breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ares..." Even though they hadn't started, Seliph's voice was breathy with anticipation. Oh, the things Ares wanted to- </span>
  <span class="s2">was going to</span>
  <span class="s1"> do to the great King Seliph. He moved his hands under his skirtand squeezed at his thighs- anyone who had been through a war would have at least a little bit of muscle, but on Seliph it didn't really show. He was always so skinny and soft and you couldn't tell he was muscled until you felt it for yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which most people didn't get to do. Ares smiled. Seliph may look a little delicate, but Ares (and him alone) knew how strong the king's body really was. Funny, because whenever he touched those muscles it was always Seliph's weakness he wanted to see. A weakness displayed when he groaned and spread his legs apart at the lightest touch. Ares smiled- his boyfriend was always so sweet for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran his hands up Seliph's hairless thighs- and was pleasantly surprised with what he felt at his groin. Soft silk, instead of the rough fabric men's underclothes were usually made of. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They sent you women's underwear too?", asked Ares. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Apparently it's a popular export of theirs... stop smiling at me like I'm a meal you're about to enjoy."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ares knew he didn't mean it. Seliph, judging from past experience and the blush on his face, absolutely loved to be enjoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ares had to restrain himself from ripping off the underclothes, but delicately fit his fingers into the waistband and slid them off. Seliph groaned as Ares pressed his thumbs into his hips, just enough that his boy would feel it. When he had them off- he'd have to see Seliph in just the panties another time- he stepped back to see Seliph's cock visibly twitch under the thin fabric of the skirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He climbed onto the bed and crawled over Seliph's body to get to the side table, where they kept the oil. He made sure to give Seliph a kiss on his way back, deep and needy, as he ran his free hand through his soft hair and pushed his thigh into Seliph's crotch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you ready for me to start?" he asked, to which Seliph gave a slight nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Beyond ready," was his reply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truthfully, they didn't need to talk- they were fluent in the language of each orher's bodies and the small sounds they made when pleasured or tired or uncomfortable. But...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's always cute how eager you are for this," muttered Ares.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seliph blushed harder. "Please, just- Aah! Ares," He threw his head back into the pillow as Ares inserted two of his fingers into his boyfriend at once. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he was loosening up Seliph, Ares stared at the skirt he was wearing and smiled. It didn't leave much to the imagination- especially since Seliph was fully hard and leaking. Ares rubbed the wet spot Seliph's cock was leaving on the fabric with his thumb and felt Seliph shudder. Was it just Ares, or was Seliph's body more responsive dressed like this? He kissed the tip of Seliph's cock through the soft fabric and Seliph groaned in a way he </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>never</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> did for Ares just starting out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, my Seliph... I've never met someone who wears a skirt quite as well as you," said Ares as he stood up, shrugged his pants down, and lined himself up with Seliph's hole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slid in softly at first. Sometimes he knew Seliph wanted to be ravished, but he couldn't bring himself not to treat him gently. Ares smiled as Seliph gripped the sheets and gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ares?" muttered Seliph, but if he had actually had a question he didn't finish it. "Ares, Ares..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes?" He leaned down to kiss the nape of Seliph's neck as he pushed on Seliph's thigh. Gods, why was he so flexible? Ares was able to push his leg all the way up to his chest effortlessly. He left a love bite that made Seliph yelp and let go of his thigh while he pushed himself into him again, harder this time. He started fucking into Seliph's warm heat with more force, gripping his waist as he created a steadier pace. Seliph groaned as Ares angled his thrusts in a way he knew would make his boy feel good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe the King of Grannvale dressed up so pretty for me," said Ares, and Seliph </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>moaned</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">loud and shameless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Seliph?" Seliph glared at him when he stopped moving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes? I like being called pretty. Keep going," he stated quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well. In that case, you're very pretty." Ares returned to his previous speed as Seliph moaned again, mischeviously smiling at him. "Your cock is pretty too," he said, before wrapping his hand around it. Seliph's skirt was bunched up above his dick, and the hem bounced whenever Ares rammed into him. He leaned over Seliph and gripped his shoulder as he felt his own orgasm mounting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seliph... "So pretty," he muttered, and he was. It wasn't even because of the skirt or the thigh highs- Seliph had soft features, long eyelashes that framed his pretty eyes... Ares felt himself about to cum, and barely kept himself from finishing on the spot when Seliph desperately shouted his name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah- Seliph... I'd hate... To make a mess on this nice outfit-!" He took in a deep breath and started pounding harder, and he felt Seliph come as he shouted "Ares!" one more time. He came inside him too, watching his boyfriend's fists gripping the sheets and his toes curl in his soft thigh-high socks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seliph always looked sleepy after he came. It was adorable to see him laying there with his eyes closed and his mouth a little open and his chest rising and falling softly. Ares let go of his shoulder and just looked at him. Seliph's skirt and chest were streaked with white, and his cock lying on his thigh was staining the dark satin of his stockings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ares," he said, opening his eyes, "I enjoyed this."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ares kissed him, and when he pulled away he responded, "Me too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>